Growing Up Tough
by SomeoneAwesome2015
Summary: Isabella Smith is living the perfect life in Perth, Western Australia, so what happens when everything is taken away from her? When she is taken away from her home and thrust into a completely different world, on the other side of the world will she be able to cope with making new friends and dealing with her new family? WARNING: contains rape and abuse
1. Chapter 1

"Izzy!, Izzy!" I hear an all to familiar voice shouting before my best friend Gabby is jumping on my back. "Can't breath!" I gasp out jokingly,

"sorry'' she says, clearly not sorry at all, "I am so glad that we're done for the term, that test was so hard!" she groans, "I know right" I replied " I mean, who decided that having our year 11 math exam on the last day of the term was a good idea? I couldn't concentrate on anything!".

We continued talking as we packed our bags, complaining about our exams and discussing what we were going to do on the holidays, walking to my other best friend Chloe's locker, I quickly said bye to her before I headed off home.

As I walked home i was humming along to my music, too engrossed to notice the people hanging around the underpass, ignoring them and everything else I continued on my way home. All of a sudden a damp cloth was pressed over my nose and face as someone held me from behind, struggling, I kicked and screamed, but no one seemed to hear me and slowly I felt darkness consume me as my body became limp.

As my eye's fluttered open, the throbbing pain In my head returned full force, causing me to groan loudly as I experienced the worst headache i've ever had, I reached up to cradle my head in my hands when I realised that both my hands and my legs were tied up and it was near impossible to move1, not only was I tied up but whoever had taken me had also taken off all my clothes. I looked around the room in a panic and was shocked at what I saw, from what I could make out I was in the storage area of an aeroplane, as I realised this I started hyperventilating 'who are these people? where are they taking me? why are they doing this?' I questioned myself as I screamed for help. Unfortunately, instead of getting help I had alerted my captors that I was awake, which I soon realised was an extremely bad idea. I looked up as I heard the door open, revealing a very large and very scary looking man, he seemed to be of some sort of American Indian descent and the look in his eye sent shivers down my spine. He walked over to where I was tied and sneered down at me as he towered over my figure.

" You're a little b***h, and me and my pack are going to treat you as such" he growled out in disgust. The man quickly started taking off his clothes and my eyes widened in panic as I finally understood his intentions, "please, please don't" I pleaded with him desperately as he started to roughly untie me, causing rope burns and cuts as the rope dug into my skin. Ignoring me he grabbed a piece of cloth and stuffed it into my mouth, tying it securely around my head as I continued to cry and plead with him to let me go. "You're a monster, this is what you deserve!" he snarled, chuckling darkly at my attempt to get away.

He pushed me down and lined himself up with me, pushing in deeply, causing me to scream as the worst pain I ever felt ripped through me as the man destroyed my innocence. The last thing I heard was him laughing quietly in my ear before darkness clouded my mind once again and I blacked from the pain.

I woke up in what seemed to be a cell, I was laying on concrete and I could hardly see anything it was so dark. I cringed as I felt the pain that had been caused over the last 2 days return to me, it feels like it has been so much longer, if this has only been 2 days how am I supposed to stay alive for much longer? I sat up, only to fall back down again as I whimpered in pain, I didn't have the energy to scream, 'home' I thought 'if I can survive this I can go back home, to my family, to my friends, to everything I have ever known'. Where is home though? How can I get back when I have no clue where I even am? As my thoughts plagued me I failed to notice the door opening, jumping in shock when i heard it slam, looking up I saw a different man from the first in the doorway, he was smaller than the first, yet just as dangerous looking and I whimpered in fear over the fact that there was more than one of them. He looked down at me in disgust before throwing a small loaf of bread and a water bottle next to me, I dug in as soon as he left, not really realising how hungry I had been, I took 3 huge bites of the bread before I slowed down, coming to the conclusion that I probably wouldn't get fed much so I should make it last.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks passed in the same fashion, they would give me water and bread once every two days and one of the men came in at least once a day to rape or beat me. At first I would scream, kick, fight back, but I soon realised that it always hurt more, and that they would be exceptionally more rough when I did, not only that but I was using whatever energy I had left to fight back. After a while I had reduced myself to whimpers of pain when they decided to do this, very quickly I lost hope of someone ever finding me, and I just wished they would kill me and get it over with.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke to a loud bang resounding from above, followed by loud footsteps, I huddled into the corner of the room in fright as I heard the footsteps get closer to where I was locked up. All of a sudden the door burst open, revealing a tall man in a police officers uniform holding a gun, I shrunk back further into the corner as I saw the look of disgust and determination on his face. When he saw me the mans face softened and he put the gun in his back pocket, he slowly inched towards me, whispering things such as 'it's all over now' and 'I'm not going to hurt you'. I don't know why but it seemed like I could trust this man, so I did, when he reached me he lifted me up, causing me to gasp in surprise. He brought me out in his arms, and when we were out of the shack that the men who had kidnapped we were staying I saw the light of day for the first time in approximately a month. I giggled with happiness, in awe that I had made it out of that hell hole alive, and the man who had saved me looked down at me and smiled. As I looked around I noticed that there were 7 other police officers there, 4 of them holding the men who had kidnapped me down to the ground. Most of them looked to be of American Indian descent, like my captors, but definitely a different tribe to them, 6 of the officers were men, but one was a woman, and as she saw she me she jogged over to us, a look of concern on her face.

"Hey Charlie" she spoke before turning to me, "Hey honey, whats your name?" she questioned softly, "Isabella Smith" I whispered , reality crashing down on me as I saw the men who had held me captive for so long about to be arrested. "And how old are you?" she asked, I replied telling her I was 14 and her face quickly turned into one of disgust before morphing back into calm and comforting as she saw me panic at her reaction. "I'm sorry" she cooed as I shook in the man I now knew as Charlie's arms. "Leah" Charlie spoke, "I'm bringing her to the hospital and I think it would be good if she had some female company, so will you come?"

"Sure" she replied, smiling gently at me, "I'll go tell the others where we are going and to bring the suspects down to the station" she said before jogging off to the others. Charlie walked over to the police cruiser and opened the door, putting me gently inside before getting into the drivers seat, Leah got in and we were soon driving to the hospital. We were driving for about 5 minutes before we passed a sign saying 'Welcome to Forks', FORKS! Where the hell is Forks, I started panic , gasping for air as I started to sob uncontrollably. "Charlie, stop the car!" Leah shouted desperately, he quickly pulled over and the two of them jumped out of the car and yanked the door open, pulling me out gently but urgently. They laid me on the ground as I started to hyperventilate, I could hear their scared voices next to me, shouting things such as " breathe Isabella, breathe!" but as my breath became even more laboured and my vision blurred, I soon succumbed to the darkness.

—-

Hello, this is my first story so please take that not consideration. Just letting you know that I love reviews and constructive criticism, no hating though please. If you have any questions about the story or any ideas you think might improve it, please do tell.

Thank You


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up I was greeted by the two concerned faces of Charlie and Leah and the extremely annoying sound of beeping, which I quickly deduced as heart monitor. Why in the bloody hell am I connected to heart monitor? I thought to myself, " Because you collapsed by the side of the road after hyperventilating, that's why!" Charlie explained, exasperated and chuckling lightly. "Huh? Did I say that out loud?" I questioned cluelessly, causing both Leah and Charlie to laugh, "yeah, how are you feeling by the way?" Leah asked, calming down "hungry" I grumbled back, half joking, half serious.

" We'll get you some food soon, but, really, are you ok?" she questioned, looking for a proper answer this time, "yeah, I'm good, for the time being" I answered her honestly, " but, one question, where are we?'', "Forks, of course" Leah answered looking thoroughly confused, "ok, but where is Forks" I asked again, still having no clue where I was exactly. " In Washington, USA" she replied, " Look, Isabella, whats going on?" she asked, looking genuinely confused. "Um, well, I, um, I liveontheotherothersideoftheworld" I rushed out, trying my hardest not to freak out, "You WHAT!" Charlie shouted, standing up in shock, he calmed down seeing me flinch at his harsh tone and sat back down. "I'm from Perth, Western Australia" I quietly explained, "Ok,Isabella, we need to ask some questions" Charlie stated, I nodded my head in acceptance, knowing that the sooner that all this is over and done with the sooner I can return home.

After the roller coaster of emotions that came with the questioning Charlie and Leah were obliged to give me I quickly fell asleep, feeling emotionally and physically drained as the full impact of the past few weeks really started to hit me. I soon woke up, feeling a lot better as I had finally managed to get a full nights sleep for the first time in approximately a month, I stretched and yawned, rubbing my eyes like a young child would after waking up. I squealed in fright and surprise as I heard the quiet chuckling coming from beside me, looking over I saw Charlie sitting in the chair beside me, drinking coffee as his eyes drooped from lack of sleep, seeing this I frowned, wondering why someone I hardly knew would stay awake and wait for me as if he was a relative. "Charlie" I spoke, "why are you here?" generally confused as to why he had stayed, yet touched by his act of kindness, "I couldn't very well leave you alone in this hospital could I, you would probably be driven mad with loneliness" he joked, though his real emotions showed on his face, affection sparkling in his eyes. "Probably" I replied, smiling gently at him, "though you look like you could use some sleep, so please do" I urged, not wanting to cause him to have sleep deprivation because of me. He seemed to take my advice, falling asleep in the next five minutes as I waited for a nurse or doctor to come and check on me, his soft snores filling the all but silent hospital room.

**Hi guys, hope you all liked the chapter, just letting you know I made a mistake in the first chapter by saying that Bella was in year 11 at school, I meant to say year 9 and I'm really sorry if that caused some confusion about her age. If you notice any more mistakes or have any questions/suggestions for this story please go ahead and ask. And remember I absolutely love reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

I had been in the hospital for just over a day now and with the exception of some nurses coming in and out to check up on me and bring me food I had yet to see a doctor, when I asked one of the nurses about this she had smiled kindly at me and told me that they didn't want to overwhelm me,as it may cause my body to go into shock. It was a reasonable answer and as I thought about it I was glad I was given the time to think things over and rest before i was bombarded with tests, though I was also told that my doctor was coming today, as even though they didn't want to overwhelm me they also didn't want to leave it to too late and then find out that there was something wrong with me.

I was sitting, watching T.V with Charlie and Leah, both whom had stayed here with me, only leaving to get food and clothes etc,when my doctor came in. I looked up as I heard the door open and saw him, he had blond hair and golden eyes, which I found a bit weird but anyway, and he was smiling at me happily, "hello Isabella" he spoke, his voice cheery and somewhat honey coated, "my name's Carlisle Cullen and I'll be your doctor for your stay at the hospital",he continued, sounding more like a waiter at a restaurant than a doctor. He walked towards me, smiling, "Im just going to check your blood pressure" he explained, but as he came closer and closer I slowly backed up against the bed, whimpering in fright at having a male so close to he reached out to touch me, trying to put the blood pressure gauge on, I screamed at the top of my lungs, panting hard as fear washed over me in gigantic waves.

Doctor Cullen stepped away from the bed immediately, shock and confusion covering his face before he realised why I had screamed. He slowly backed away from me, his hands raised up in the same manner in which you would try to console an injured animal. The further away he got the easier it became for me to breath, and just as he reached the doorway Leah and Charlie came rushing in, running to my bed and reaching for me, whispering condolences in my ear. Followed right behind them was a team of four nurses and after I calmed down they all went about checking my vitals and making sure I was comfortable so to lessen my chances of having a panic attack or hyperventilating.

"What happened with Doctor Cullen?" Charlie asked tentatively, looking quite relieved that I had calmed down as much as I had after the incident. " I don't know" I honestly replied, " I mean, one minute I was fine and then he was about to touch me and …" I trailed off, not knowing how to describe the amount of fear I had felt at the prospect of a man touching me. Though that is what confused me, I was more than fine with Charlie touching me, and I felt oddly at ease with him, but even the thought of any other man touching me caused me to shiver in fear. "And you panicked" Leah finished for me, snapping me out of my daze, "yeah" I replied, looking down in shame, "hey, it's alright, we'll just make sure that you get a female doctor next time" Charlie comforted me, making me sigh in relief over the fact that I wouldn't have another man touching, or coming near me again.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I was sitting in bed watching some sort of cooking show that was playing on the TV above me. "Bella" I heard Charlie call as I turned to see him walk through the door, " um, we need to talk?" He said this more like a question than a statement, I nodded and he came and sat next to me .

"We need to contact the police in Perth Bella" he stated, getting straight to the point, I nodded my head in consent as warring emotions grew inside of me, happiness, because I would soon see my family an friends, and sadness, anger, because this one statement brought all the memories back of what had happened and why I was here. Fear accompanied these emotions, I was scared of how people would react and how I would be treated when I returned, especially the people in school. " Well Bella" Charlie said, smiling gently at me, " I'll go make that phone call while you have the doctor check over you" Charlie left the room and I wasn't left with much time to ponder what would happen when I finally returned home before my new doctor came.

"Hi Aisling, my name is Dr Jade Stevens but you can call me Jade" My new doctor smiled at me. Unlike the man who had come to see me, she seemed genuinely nice, someone who I could trust and open up to, "as you know, we are going have to do some standard procedure tests on you such as blood and urine tests, but I need to know exactly what those men did to you incase there are some other tests that I will need to perform" the look she had when she said men showed me that she used the term very loosely. I smiled nervously while she sat down next to me, silently prompting me to start talking about what had happened. The next half hour was extremely emotional, I couldn't seem to stop crying as I explained in detail all the things that had been done to me, by the end of it Jade looked positively murderous and enraged. She managed to calm herself down and stood up before turning to me, " well, I know all the tests that have to be done, so i'll go get the equipment I need, just make yourself comfortable" . I sat there, waiting nervously for her to return, trying to stop the tears and calm my breathing. She soon returned with a tray full of different medical instruments and medicines, she set the tray down before turning to me and asking if I would like someone in the room with me while she did the tests. I nodded in the affirmative and asked for Leah to join me, soon enough Leah arrived, and sat down beside me and taking my hand in hers. All standard procedure tests were done, including blood and urine tests which while embarrassing were easy to get through. After finishing the urine test, Jade asked me to sit down, a nervous and sympathetic look on her face, weary from the look she was going me, I sat down, afraid of what was coming next. " Um, ok, Isabella, I need to perform a pap smear to check for any damage or disease, it will be uncomfortable and embarrassing but it needs to be done and I will try my best to make it as least painful as I can". I nodded my head in consent, clenching Leah's hand tightly in mine, I then took off my trousers and panties and laid down. She moved between my legs and started inspecting the outer parts of my most intimate place and I screwed my eyes shut, trying to think happy thoughts and bring myself away from this situation. "shhhhh" Leah cooed in my ear, trying to get me to relax and after 10 torturously long minutes the first part of the test was over. Leaving me with tears and my eyes and trying to get my breathing under control as shame and embarrassment washed over me in crashing waves. I was given a few minutes compose myself before Jade moved in-between my legs again, this time with a large instrument in her hands, I flinched at the sight of it and clenched my eyes closed. As the instrument was inserted into me I whimpered in pain and Leah whispered her condolences in my ear, trying to calm me down as I sobbed without abandon as tidal waves of physical and emotional pain crashed down on me. I don't know how but I managed to make it through the next horribly long 15 minutes, crying and whimpering the whole way through.


End file.
